This relates in general to hand-operated spray dispensers, and more particularly to trigger-operated spray dispensers of fluid products.
Aerosol spray dispensers, heretofore widely used, particularly those types employing fluorocarbons, are now being replaced because scientific studies have shown that they may produce harmful environmental effects; and further, the fluorocarbon carriers may be increasingly difficult or expensive to obtain. It is necessary that dependable replacements be found which can be actuated without the application of excessive pressure by the user to produce a spray of uniformly high pressure, without throttling or dripping from the nozzle between or during spray applications. It is further desirable that a spray dispenser be provided in which the stored product, and the mechanism itself, is protected from atmospheric deterioration. Further, the mechanism should be simple and inexpensive to fabricate, and should be adapted for the use of many different types of products.